Talk:Eteno Military
Blahablaha Hey dude, do you have any pics of your ships, or any idea as to what they might look like? Panthean 17:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Few/no pictures, but ideas for every single thing the Eteno use. What exactly do you want to know about? SupcommMonroee 23:16, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Appearance wise... give me a description. I want to see what I can do in the space ship creator. Panthean 16:31, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, with what ship(s)? SupcommMonroee 21:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I dunno, any of them; I'm just trying to make some creative spore ship, and all my designs are starting to not be as unique anymore... Plus, I want to get a handle on each empire's distinct design style. Panthean 03:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, the most common battleship used in stories, the Praetorian, is what I shall describe first, then. It is a large ship, and quite rectangular in the rear. However, it thins as it reaches the front of the ship, where the bridge resides above a downward spire. While the drop into the spire is abrupt from the top of the ship, there is a curve on the bottom. On each side of the mid/rear of the ship are rectangular missile bays containing enough firepower to level a couple of cities. In the rear of these missile bays are engines that work in conjunction with the engines on the back of the actual hull. The colour is mainly black/very dark gray, and the bridge appears as a yellow spot. I am not good at describing things, yet I have very exact ideas of what they actually look like, so don't be discouraged if I nitpick a ton when/if you make this/something else. SupcommMonroee 04:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh I didn't see that... but I read through the other ship descriptions and drew up my interpretation of the Dragonfly since it seemed simple enough. I made it rather bulky to account for the 20 troops,and to make it a little more active looking, I used some lighting effects and stuff to give the illusion of weapons fire. The wings have a total of 6 missile launchers; each one has a single fixe machinegun, and two dual rotary machineguns at the ends. I don't know what a Graviton is, but it's some kind of engine, so I assumed it was a gravitational field generator used to fly the ship, so I added those... glowing circle thingies for that. I tried to use the Eteno Ariforce colors, I don't know if that was the right choice. On the visible side I used asymetry to "open" the door and made your AT weapon. The plasma weapons on the cockpit are rather simple. The lights are... lights, I figured that spotlights or some kind of guiding light might be helpful in ejecting land forces. Panthean 19:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ... Do you want my completely honest opinion? IT IS BADASS. It actually looks nothing like what I originally imagined, but this is just so much better! I'm sticking with this from now on! The only beef I have with it is the colour scheme... I really wouldn't want to fly this in a combat zone, because veryone and their mother would be firing at it (because of the colours, of course). Aside from that, you're a complete boss at making things! If I could, I'd ''pay ''you to make a whole bunch of stuff! SupcommMonroee 19:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't think you can legally pay me unless you gave me cash in person (under the table basically), because it's Spore's engine and everything. Anyways, yea, I can "re"design some more ships if you just give me an ambiguous structure (like, just basic shapes). I wouldn't want to do something that's going to impede on a design you've given a lot of thought though, so just some of the less important ship. I'll recolor that one next time I open spore up (usually once every few days). Give me some ideas as to what the color should be. Panthean 20:16, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, I would always imagine that it was silver and grey with the IAF ensign emblazoned on the top and bottom of both wings. SupcommMonroee 06:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC)